Smurfs Down Under (A Branch off of my fanfic:The Smurfocalpse)
by Nomadic Spirit
Summary: (The Smurfs belong to Peyo) In times of sure doom, Miner Smurf finds the surroundings of his familiar workplace to be more safe then the surface world. After careful planning and consideration Miner and Handy decide it's time to part ways with Papa Smurf, leading a small group of Smurfs underground. (Please be aware that if u have not read Smurfocalypse you might be confused.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Will To Smurf

After 3 turns of the glass Miner was just about to loose his patience when he saw Handy running towards him in the distance carrying a considerable amount of smurfberries, bread, candles, lanterns, lantern oil, torches, goatskins filled to near bursting with water, blue prints, hammers, tacks and nails, and some pre-mature crops swiped from Farmer's field all in a wheel barrow that made the Smurf look like he was having a heart attack trying to move, but yet the heat of the moment brought forth a inner boost of strength that did not make it seem so bad to Handy. A warm smile appeared on Miner's face as he saw sloppy following close behind carrying a very molded and rusted trash can full of garbage that stunk so bad no doubt close contact with it would singe your eyebrows clean off your face. An arms distance above him was Fly, buzzing and carrying on as he happily followed his beloved owner, his abnormal size made him easy to spot out even at a distance. Sloppy ravaged threw his trashcan and pulled out a rather disgusting looking goatskin, covered with mold and garbage with a patch sewn onto the bottom, though well water was disgusting enough to disdainfully force down your throat it clearly was not foul enough to suit the liking of even Sloppy, fore Sloppy had filled his goatskins to the brim with a foul smelling putrid swamp water.

"Don't worry Smurfs… I have taken the liberty to bring along enough food for all of us to last a pretty long time!" Sloppy proudly said, as he emptied his trashcan into several surprisingly normal looking sacks and handed Miner and Handy each one.

"Oh… Uh… How resourceful Sloppy… Thank you." Handy says as he tries to resist the urge to plug his nose and immediately sets his sack down and steps away from it.

" That Sloppy be tough to the core he be." Miner says, as he looks threw the contents of the sack.

" Don't mention it guys!" Sloppy says with a smile.

Next came Painter, he was carrying his easel and a sack filled with brushes and paints slung over his back, holding his palette in the other, and had goatskins strapped to his coat and around the belt area of his pants. He joins the others at the entrance of the mines and sets down his easel.

" Bonjour Smurfs! This will be the chance of a lifetime! I will be creating masterpizzas like no Smurf has ever Smurfed before! I should find great inspiration down in those caverns." Painter said excitedly.

" Where are the others?" asked Handy.

" Oh they will be here in a moment.. It seems Scaredy is having second thoughts." Painter replied.

Handy responded by shaking his head as he heard what sounded like a scared little girl screaming and saw Sporty dash down the hill holding Scaredy under one arm who was kicking and screaming like he was about to be killed.

"Oh come on Scaredy! Get your Smurf in the game! Where is your sense of adventure!?" Sporty yelled as he came to a halt and set Scaredy down.

" That just leaves Hunter.." Handy said.

Just then the bushes to their right began to rumble as though someone had was in them. Every Smurf drew their attention to the bushes and Scaredy was scared stiff, a wet mark quickly growing bigger on his pants which trailed down to his feet. This rustling of leaves was heard and saw for a good couple of minutes before out of the brush came a couple of adult squirrels and a rabbit, all three dead, their limp bodies flying threw the air and landing with a thud just in front of Scaredy, that was enough for Scaredy, he screamed to the top of his lungs as his eyes rolled behind the back of his head, he fell backward hitting the ground with a thud in a puddle of his own piss out cold with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The Smurfs look at the carcasses and then back at Scaredy and then at the brush as Hunter steps out of the bushes, his Smurfgun slung over his shoulder and covered from head to toe in camouflage.

" Woops sorry there Scaredy." Hunter said, as he gathered his game and put it into Handy's wheel barrel.

Scaredy laid there like a slug, out cold and silent. Handy and Sloppy each took one end of Scaredy and laid him in Sloppy's trashcan and then gathered their things and proceeded into the mines just as sunset began. As the last Smurf entered the creaky wooden door of the mines Miner closed it shut, locking every lock on the door and securing it finally with a wooden plank barred across it. The Smurfs entered from their peaceful, normal life filled with sunshine and the sweet sounds of nature into a realm of darkness, where a Smurf could scarce see his own hand in front of his face. It was an empty feeling of eternal silence and darkness, not a single sound was heard all around the tunnel save for Fly's buzzing. Handy quickly picked up the most unsettling scent of dust, mold, worms, and cold dirt as he reached for a candle and set it upon his visor. He assumed every other Smurf did the same as all 7 of them lit their candles around the same time, bringing a dim light to their surroundings and the constant feeling of a warm spot on their caps. Upon further examining his surroundings Handy came to notice that the section of the mine near the entrance was carved and chiseled most carefully in such a way that it resembled the inside of your average mushroom hut, bringing a comforting feeling of home to 6 earthbound Smurfs not yet use to life under the earths surface.

The section was crafted of the very same stone that made up the rest of the caverns. Upon walking in you would see a spot on the wall approximately 3 Smurf steps away from the door that would hold a torch or perhaps a candle holder complete with a candle of course. Then immediately turning to the right you would see what resembles a human living room except for the fire ring placed in the center where normally a coffee table would be and with the absence of the television of course. The furniture was finely crafted from a smooth stone, cold to the touch and smooth as marble, There were ironically 7 stone crafted chairs all made naturally embedded in the stone floor that was once apart of the same rock that made up the would be mines of the Smurf Village long before Miner first struck earth with a shovel for the very first time. Each chair was perfectly designed for Smurf use and formed a circle around the fire pit. To the left of the fire ring was a table, also crafted with stone and had the same smooth texture atop the table as the chairs had, it to was crafted from the very foundation of its existence as part of a huge rocky section of earth. Shelves and cupboards were also neatly chiseled into the very walls of the cave, each varying in size and shape and had tools and equipment laying on the majority of them. Handy stared in awe at this magnificent display of fine craftsmanship Handy had worked with all different kinds of wood for nearly a century, but he never dreamed of making such fine art of something as unforgiving and hard to work with as stone.

Handy was at a loss for words, for several moments he just stared at his surroundings in admiration and awe, mouth agape and stupefied by the site, a single tear formed in his left eye as he was overcome with wonder. Painter sat up his easel in the far corner to the right next to a furnace, also sitting right in the wall but was made of iron. Sloppy and Sporty each lift Scaredy out of the trashcan and sit him in one of the stone chairs where he can hopefully get some rest before waking up and no doubt screaming again. Sloppy sits his sack of "food" into his can and sets it next to the table, which after the protesting of 6 Smurfs about to loose their lunch was relocated to a place down the tunnel a ways under another torch holder on the wall. Sloppy just couldn't understand his fellow Smurfs for the life of him, to Sloppy the contents of those sacks were treasure, fine delicacy obtained threw waiting and placing food under certain conditions until over ripening led to molding and rot. Sloppy had a look of shame and betrayal on his face as he took the other 6 sacks of his precious garbage which he was so generous to share so suddenly with his friends and placed them back in his garbage can, the sound of Fly's buzzing accompany him as always.

" I just don't understand Fly… All I was doing was trying to help out my friends.. And to think I was so quick to give each of them a bag of my Smurfiest garbage so they wouldn't starve." Sloppy said, in an upset tone of voice to his oversized insect companion as he closes the lid of his garbage can and slowly makes way towards the main storage base that would serve as their home for Smurf knows when. Fly's wings grew tired and he glided down to rest his delicate little body on Sloppy's shoulder, rubbing his front legs together upon landing.

"Oh well.. More for us right Fly?" Sloppy said, his normal Smurf like cheerful grin returning to his dirty face.

The over sized fly responded by nodding its little head up and down a couple times which immediately brought a warm smile to Sloppy's face as he approached the fire ring and took his seat next to Scaredy and Sporty, who was sitting in his chair eagerly waiting for something exciting to happen, this cramped up living space and lack of fresh air was already starting to bug Sporty, whose life was full of exercise and activity, Sporty clearly strongly hopes that the time he will spend underground will be short-lived, He sits taping his foot against the ground and tossing his Smurf ball in the air and catching it, he repeats this process for quite some time. Sloppy opened a satchel strapped to his belt and removed from it a couple of rotten Smurfberries before sealing it once again and returning it to where it hangs from his belt, he pops one in his mouth while holding out the other in his palm for his insect friend as Fly crawls down his arm and begins to gorge in it's feast.

Painter made something of a studio mixed with a sleeping spot just like in his hut back at the village, he sets canvas in his personal shelves given to him by Miner and sets his paints on the ground, stacking a few palettes on one shelf not far from the paints and his brushes in another. The tunnel was designed something like a hallway with different rooms hollowed out with a pickaxe into the foundation of the rock, these rooms were mainly used for storage of dried fruit, goatskins, shovels, and other aught essential to survival underground for long periods of time. However despite that Miner aloud each Smurf to claim a room as his own personal quarters since it was clear they were at least going to be staying the night until the winds blow over. Painter set his supplies up and then returned to the main room and took his seat next to Sporty around the fire ring.

Handy and Miner had just finished mounting new torches on the mine walls and was returning to their spot around the fire ring just as Painter sat down. Miner removed the nearly fully melted candle off his cap and tossed it into the fire ring which immediately set fire to a patch of dry leaves, bringing almost instant warmth and even more light into the mines. The warmth was enough to awaken Scaredy from his fear induced slumber, he immediately sits up straight in his chair and glances around the section of the mines, he was scared of course but since there was enough light in the room and other Smurfs he didn't go into panic.

Hunter comes up and sits next to Scaredy still covered in camouflage he looks over at Scaredy not realizing that he looked like a living bush covered in sap and leaves still and Scaredy looks Hunter right in the eyes and almost screams when Miner's hand slapped up against his mouth and silenced him.

"There be none of that down ere' Scaredy, less you want to cave the entire mountain down on us." Miner explained.

Scaredy nodded, his eyes going smaller back to their normal size as he starts shaking, trying to conceal his fear.


	2. Wet Smurfs in a Dark Cave

Chapter 2: Wet Smurfs in a Dark Cave

They sat around the fire ring for quite some time, chatting and preparing dried meat from Hunter's game. The atmosphere was so peaceful and welcoming that even Scaredy mellowed down and enjoyed himself to the fullest. Smurfs would take turns shoveling coal into the nearby furnace which really lit up the place and provided warmth and light that the fire ring just couldn't provide. Painter immediately went for his easel and started painting the entire room on canvas, he painted the furnace and the fire ring, he painted every notable detail right down to the thin layer of grime on Sloppy's face, and he did so with perfection. Fly buzzed all over the room, landing on different things and just taking in everything this bizarre new scenery had to offer. Fly enjoyed the warmth of the furnace and the smell of mildew and mold made the little insects stomach growl, it was not long before the hungry little guy flew into Sloppy's trashcan to eat. Handy inspected the functions of Miner's inventions and tweaked what needed to be tweaked and oiled what was beginning to rust. The Smurfs were completely unaware and unaffected by the winds of vengeance destroying and altering the surface world above them.

Handy was excited to return to the village on the morrow and immediately begin constructing blueprints and gathering resources for a complete village recreation project.

It would be the biggest project he had ever conducted and was 100% sure that Papa Smurf would praise his ideas and allow him to have full control of the task. Sporty kept himself busy by jogging in place in a desperate attempt to get in some sort of exercise. Hunter sat in his chair and skinned a squirrel with his knife and picked leaves off of his sap covered body. Miner dried the meats and preserved them in airtight flasks just to ensure that it lasts a long time. Hunter cleaned his knife after gutting and skinning the game, The scent of blood and exposed organs attracted Fly who happily landed upon the heap of bloodied innards and began to feast, it is no wonder Fly is so much larger then his own kind, all he seems to do is eat, but to be fair Fly had never smelled this scent before and it triggered instinct within him. Fly crawled all over the heap of gore next to Hunter's chair in a bucket, buzzing happily and crawling inside it, drenching him in blood.

This behavior and display of gore made most of them sick to their stomach, Painter and Sporty had to leave the room in disgust and was not even present during the drying of meats. Scaredy stayed out of fear of being alone and later regretted it when the scene became more and more disturbing and he found himself filling a bucket of his own, with vomit. Hunter and Miner took the situation lightly and just shook it off as both of them have seen worse in their lifetime.

"Gee Fly, you certainly love those guts!" Sloppy said.

" It's disgusting! If Fly wants to behave like that he can do it in YOUR room Sloppy! I'm going to Smurf my lunch if this keeps up!" Handy complained.

"Alright, alright already don't get your Smurf in a knot! Lets go Fly, this way." Sloppy said, as he grabbed the bucket and took it to his sleeping quarters.

"Theirs something wrong with him… Truly.." Scaredy says, while fighting off memories of gore and death.

" Even so we are lucky to have him along Scaredy.. If push comes to shove this Smurf can Smurf a decent meal out anything! And I mean anything! He can show us what's good and what's not in times of hunger and unlike Greedy, Sloppy is willing to share." Miner explains.

Sloppy just then, as if on cue, returns to the room and points to Scaredy's barf bucket asking "Hey Scaredy! Are you going to eat that?"

They threw Sloppy out of the room and he landed ass first on the ground, the puke bucket landed right on his head, drenching him in Smurf barf.

"….It was for Fly!" Sloppy shouts, as he attempts to clean himself up and retires to his quarters for the night.

"Handy, I am running low on ammunition." Hunter says, counting the amount of shells he has left over.

" Well it was just a test run so I didn't Smurf anymore but wow you really like the Smurfgun huh? I am glad to see it Smurfed out for you." Handy said.

" I have plenty of ingot in the room down to the right Handy if ya need steel to craft some." Miner says.

" That's Smurfy of you Miner, but I think I left the mold back in my workshop." Handy regrettably explains.

" Cant you just Smurf another mold by looking at the bullets?" Hunter asks.

"Huh… That actually sounds like a Smurfy idea.. Except.. In order to do that I will need to deconstruct a shell and survey it's parts to see how much of it needs to be refined. Which is a rather dangerous process, considering the fact that I have never deconstructed one of these before." Handy says.

" So it's out of the question?" Hunter asks.

" Not quite Hunter I'll see what I can do" Handy says, as he picks up a bullet and his toolbox and heads for his quarters. "I will need time to be alone to concentrate" Handy says.

Things for the most part seemed to be going well for Miner and Handy. So far they have been doing just fine without the aid of magic or Papa Smurf. For the first time ever Hunter can say that he actually hit his targets with planned accuracy (for the most part), and Scaredy was becoming accustomed to his underground surroundings and for the first time in a long time he is not shaking and actually smiling. Miner extinguished the fire ring after food preparations were complete by kicking dirt over it.

"Well I have stayed up well past what I normally do.. I am going to catch some sleep." Miner says, as he sets the shovel up against the wall and removes his hard helmet, tossing it aside as it hit's the floor with an echoing bang which made Scaredy jump and put on his normal white cap that all Smurfs wear.

To the surprise of Hunter and Scaredy, Miner did not have a bed in his mines, they watched as he yawned silently and then plopped down right onto the bumpy, wave textured rock floor and was asleep almost immediately. The furnace was left to burn without further help from an outside fuel source and so naturally it died down, dimming the walls of the cave. Soon after Miner turned in, Hunter soon followed and Scaredy of course would not dream of taking a candle and moving through the dark, eerie, unforgiving cave alone into his even darker sleeping quarters. All that remained as a light source was the torch near the entrance of the mines, the torch near the exit of Miner's little underground hut by the door leading to the actual mines, and the slowly fading burning coals in the furnace, no brighter then a dieing campfire. The only noise that could be heard was the footsteps of rats creeping around the mines.

"Scaredy quickly ran to the torch light near the entrance and sat under it, shaking and looking threw the cracks in the wooden door, seeing if he could make out anything he saw threw the darkness. The sounds of heavy wind and objects slamming into each other and breaking seemed to make the idea of walking through the dark to get a candle and go to bed almost pleasurable, however Scaredy did not move from that spot. The sound of wind intensified and sounded almost like it was angry, getting more and more intense by the second. Trees began to become uprooted and carried away in this almost unexplainable storm. It seemed as though it was trying to get something, to destroy a certain entity that it did not want on the earth anymore. Scaredy endured another half hour of this before the wind died down to a complete stop almost instantly. It was then that it happened.

Scaredy felt a rumble in the earth below his feet, at first small and soundless, but in time grew to the point where Scaredy just couldn't stand it any longer. He ran as fast as he could through the dark aimlessly, screaming to the top of his lungs as dirt, gravel, and small rocks fell from the cavern ceiling. His screams had every Smurf awake and somewhat annoyed, that is, until the reality of the situation struck them.

"Smurfquake!" Scaredy screams repeatedly, as he darts across the mines making way for the door that leads further underground. He tripped over Miner and landed head first on the rugged rock floor, knocking him out instantly and skidding him a small distance upon landing, rocks piercing his blue flesh and tearing at it mercilessly.

"Oy! Watch were yer goin Scaredy!" Miner says, as he sits up rubbing a lump on his head.

The front part of the mines up to the fire ring almost instantly caved in, destroying everything left in it.

"No! the wheelbarrow! Handy screamed in horror, as he grabbed his toolbox and ran for the door to the caverns.

Miner reached in his pocket and grabbed a match, lighting a fresh candle and putting it on his hard helmet. Just moments after fastening the helmet above his daytime Smurf cap a rock the size of his head crashed down on top of him, it was instantly reflected and absorbed by the hard helmet, however the candle sitting in its place on the helm did not survive the encounter making the world a rumbling pitch black death trap once more. The mountain was caving in more around Miner as he instantly sprang up to his feet and grabbed his pickaxe and a torch, he swung at rocks piling up in front of him as they shattered into gravel and then he ran to the back door where the last source of light burned brightly. Paniter, Sloppy, Handy, and Fly had gathered the majority of their possessions and already were inside the door when Miner kicked the wooden door right off it's hinges and ran as fast as he could with a torch in his hand, waving it back and forth and screaming for the Smurfs to follow him to safety.

"Where's Sporty and Scaredy!?" Handy asks.

"No time! Just Smurf! Smurf as fast as you can!" Miner screams, as he continues forward, leaping over obstacles and dodging falling rocks, avoiding certain death at every turn.

Sporty shouted from behind them letting them know he was ok, he had Scaredy over his shoulder and despite his agility, the weight of a grown Smurf still slowed him down considerably. They made their way to a tunnel like entrance about 5 miles from the entrance and the 7 of them ran through it and into the cavern it hides. The rumble of the earthquake came to a sudden halt as the final boulders piled themselves over the entrance of the tunnel they just entered. At after the last rocks fell the catastrophe was over. They found themselves gasping for air, with a dry feeling in their throats, and strong, unbearable pain in their chests.

"it's a good thing Brainy was not with us.. He would have had a Smurf attack after running this far" Sporty says between breaths.

" I think I am going to have a Smurf attack of my own" Painter blurts out.

Handy feels a sharp pain in his left shoulder and a warm liquid going down his arm as he screams in pain. Miner feels his way around the cavern wall until he finds a torch holder, he immediately lights the final torch aflame and sets it in it's place on the wall, instantly illuminating the narrow tunnel. The event that follows once sight, balance, and breath returns to their bodies is not a pleasant one.

"My Smurfness! I'm bleeding! All over!" Sporty screams in shock as he looks at the large bright crimson stains on his night shirt.

" Don't be ridiculous Sporty! There's no way a Smurf could Smurf that much blood and…Still…Live." Hunter says, his words freezing in his very throat as stares at Scaredy in sheer horror.

" Great Smurf! Scaredy! NO!" Handy yells, as he runs to Scaredy's side.

" Pas terrible!" Painter shouts, covering his eyes.

The group looks at Scaredy with pure terror and sorrow on their faces. Scaredy lays limp on the floor, Multiple holes in his chest with bloody rocks still sticking out of them and blood flowing from a huge gash in his forehead that was so severe his frontal lobes could be seen through the wound. The skin on the right side of his face and his right shoulder was badly torn and completely gone in some parts. It was clear to Miner that Scaredy's trip was far more severe then he had ever imagined, and the falling rocks certainly did not help his cause. Scaredy's face was frozen with a look of absolute horror plastered on it. Handy lays his hand over Scaredy's eyes and closes them before he lays Scaredy's head back on the cold cave floor and breaks down into tears.

"This is all my fault Miner!" Handy cries, as he buries his dirt covered face in his hands.

"If I had not been so rebellious! So…So Stupid!… Scaredy… I'm so sorry buddy" Handy looses control of his speech and he breaks down and cries.

"No.. Scaredy didn't even want to be here! Its my fault! I insisted he come along to face his fears!" Sporty said between loud sobs.

Painter was curled up in a ball as close to the wall as he could get, sobbing loudly even through the muffling of his hands over his face. Sloppy, Hunter, Miner were at a loss for words, huge tears streamed out from under Sloppy's cap where his eyes wept in privacy, his nose began to run bad and nobody could even understand his speech. Hunter leaned against the wall of the tunnel and had a single hand over his face hiding his shame as he to cried. Miner felt strongly guilty, for it was he who told Handy about his plans when he originally planned to go alone. Perhaps it would have been him, and only him had he gone alone, that he could handle. But He failed to protect his fellow Smurf from the unforgiving realm of the underground. And this crushed him. Handy tore a section off his overalls and wrapped it around the wound on his shoulder, still weeping, but not as intensely. He looked up to see an oversized fly hovering above Scaredy's body and in an act of rage swung at it with his fist. Fly dodged the hit and darted back to Sloppy who screamed in protest and grabbed Handy by his overalls and pressed him against the cavern wall with hostility.

" If I ever!… Catch you trying to hurt Fly ever again!… I WILL KICK YOUR SMURF! Do I make myself clear!?" Sloppy yells, his face pressed against Handy's, a foul oder shooting from his mouth.

Handy just stared into Sloppy's beady eyes with a pissed off look on his face.

"Well?! Do I?! Talk!" Sloppy yells as he shakes Handy back and forth violently.

"Whoa, Whoa now Sloppy! Take it easy! This is no time to pick fights! Your being very unsmurfy!" Hunter yells.

"Don't talk to me about being unsmurfy! You gunned down 3 of your fellow forest dwellers in cold Smurf and then cooked them!" Sloppy shouted with rage.

" Everyone just Smurf up!" Miner yells. "If we continue to bicker and carry on like this… We are all goin to Smurf in here!" Miner adds.

The earthquake leaves our brave adventurers one Smurf and the majority of their supplies short. The remaining 6 Smurfs must set aside their large differences and work together or wander the cold, dark underground hell they are now trapped in until they perish.. What shall they do? Find out in chapter 3


	3. Smurfs and Minerals

Chapter 3: Smurfs and Minerals

Handy wakes up miserably with a pounding head and a sharp pain in his shoulder, not to mention his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth, his hearts in his throat, and coal dust fills his lungs with every breath mercilessly. He lays on the cold, unforgiving, cave floor staring up at the flame of the torch above him. His eyes locked on to the dance of the flame as his mind revisited a memory that now haunts him.

"Mark my words Handy!… You seven are going to Smurf in those mines"

Doctor's final words to Handy haunted and tormented him. With Scaredy dead it spooked him even more. Who would be next? Miner? Or maybe Painter? Perhaps Hunter.

Handy did not want to think about it, he rolled over and shielded his eyes from the light of the torch and tried to just sleep it all off. Perhaps it was just a bad dream, a foolish nightmare inspired by one of Dreamy's brainless stories. Perhaps if he waited long enough he would eventually awake in his bed surrounded by his tools and inventions. This fantasy is not the case. Handy feels the press of a boot against his ribs as Miner flips him over on his back and shoves a spade into his arms.

"The time for restin be done Handy.. It be almost 6 bells doncha know?" Miner says, as Handy sits up and immediately grabs his head in pain.

"6 bells?! Papa Smurf don't even have us up THAT early!" Handy complains.

"It's when I be risen Handy… And if you be taggin along with me ye be livin by me schedule!" Miner says with his back to Handy, as he goes to give the other Smurfs the same rude awakening.

Half awake, Handy stares miserably at the spade in his hands. Immediately he is aware of what they must do and tears go to his eyes. Handy never thought he would have to bury one his fellow Smurfs for at least a good 800 more years. Today the uneasy task would be forced upon him all to soon.

The remaining 6 gathered around the center of the mineshaft where the remains of the tunnel that the earthquake that claimed Scaredy's life destroyed and caved in and ended up placing his remains within a few loose rocks surrounding the tunnel entrance that trapped them from the surface world. Painter probably took Scaredy's death the hardest emotionally, he was never cheery. A dark, demented, disturbed look was always on his face and often times when the time came to stop wandering the mines and turn in for rest Painter would wander the shaft aimlessly and even be spotted towering over one of the Smurfs as they slept. Once Handy had the misfortune of being paired with Painter during a search for water and Painter had shown him what he believed to be great works of art. In reality they were most disturbing images of death, decay, and gore that sent chills down Handy's spine.

Not long after Scaredy's burial Painter had snapped and stayed distant from the others, always jumpy and rarely speaking, he once showed Handy a painting he made of a Smurf that was obviously dead for a long time showing detailed images of the stage of decay and his face was blotched out with black ink. Handy always wondered why Painter would only show him these things, perhaps it was a cry for help. Sporty was effected emotionally too, as they all were but he wouldn't soon let that get him down, he still exercised on a daily basis and kept himself active despite the cramped and sheltered living condition that he was forced to live with. Sloppy mourned for a day or two but then eventually returned to his Smurfy self, teaching Fly new tricks and conquering a whole new level of disgusting everyday. Although considering their situation, Sloppy's hygiene actually seemed normal compared to everyone else who was without question most uncomfortable in their new grimy, dusty skin.

Hunter has no trace of blue left on his body now as the sap he used to make his camo stick has attracted dirt and coal dust, His new outlook now almost resembles that of modern day military camo, if not for the couple of tattered feathers that remain on his headdress he would actually look like a modern hunter. Hunter has proven to be most useful in the clearing of rocks while moving threw the rarely used mines Miner had just recently made before the story began. Hunter's bulk has increased as did the others from the constant carrying of heavy metal and swinging it around. Miner led the Smurfs through the mines the best he knew how and it came to a point where his maps and charts were worthless and new ground was being covered, At the far end of a tunnel they had just recently recovered from the earthquake and deemed safe, Miner gave the permission to set up camp. Handy was thrilled to finally have a break as he set down his pickaxe and began looking for fuel to start a fire with so they would have better light, as their lantern was destroyed long ago and the majority of the torches were expired and worthless.

After they set up camp and unpacked their things they discovered much to their horror that they were 100% out of water and fuel items. Miner immediately pointed out that they were in a coal vein and that any and all naked flames were to be extinguished for safety purposes. Groaning, every Smurf obeyed Miner and extinguished their flame. Unable to see the nose In front of their faces, the Smurf's just settled where they stood as the light went out. Handy lay on his back on the cold hard mine floor and stared into the mass of black nothingness that surrounded him, he, just like the others was cold, hungry, concerned, and worst of all so thirsty for clean water. The pain in his Shoulder was less intense as his wound advanced further into the healing process, although he really wished he had redressed It and washed it out that day, but with no time or water, his wound would have to be exposed to the dirt and filth of the underground prison he was trapped in. Handy couldn't help but think about Hefty and the others, how worried they must be, how they are fairing in this dark time. Handy is determined to live this nightmare threw and make it to the others, he had to live, he alone was the most capable Smurf in this time of uncertainty. Without Handy, the way of the Smurf would more then likely freeze in time and then crumble.

Painter refuses to take care of himself and has not eaten in days, his figure is dieing and he is slowly but surely wasting away, unable to cope with the gruesome death of Scaredy. He just sits up straight in the darkness, unable to see or sleep, he thinks nothing, he sees nothing, he cares of nothing. It was then a idea came into his head, a terrible, horrible idea.

"N-no… This is not me… I can't!" Painter says in his mind.

Painter was holding on to the last bit of sanity he had, fighting with a force of pure evil inside his mind, struggling for freedom. He fought to stay seated, though the voices would not seize and he slowly rose from his spot in the dark, half aware of his own actions, he reached into his tattered coat pocket and retrieved the last pack of matches, he kept these from the others for some time now, against his own will. Painter holds the matchbox in his hand and stands in the darkness, it was almost as though something was taking him over and he was slowly loosing control of his body. Unwillingly, Painter opens the box and pulls from it a single match.

"N-no! What are you doing?! Don't! This is NOT me! This is NOT who I am!" Painter struggles with himself, fighting to gain control, as the match come closer and closer to lighting. His eyes roll behind the back of his head and a wide grin of pure evil appeared on his face. Painter fights and fights to claim back control but a part of him wanted this, he wanted to be free. Free of this underground hell. The match lights and the flame lingers deadly close to a vein of coal not far from his location. He holds the match up, still grinning. Should fire be set to this coal, the tunnel would turn into a blazing oven that would burn for years, and no Smurf would survive. In the knick of time, Fly rams into Painter's wrist, sending the match to the floor where gravel silenced it forever. In the dieing light u saw the figure of Sloppy sit up straight from his spot and look at Painter.

"What are you trying to do Painter, burn us all to Smurf and back?" Sloppy whispered.

Painter snaps out of his trance, "Monsieur Sloppy…" Painter replied.

"Monsieur Sloppy.. I-I don't know what's wrong with me…" Painter says.

"Are you not Smurfing well?" Sloppy whispers.

"I feel fine other then minor scrapes and cuts… But I think I am Smurfing out of my Smurf" Painter whispers back.

"I-I don't understand…" Sloppy says.

Tears form up in Painter's eyes, "Me nether Sloppy… Me nether…" Painter says.

"There is something bothering you.. I can tell.. All of us can" Sloppy says.

"I am dangerous Monsieur Sloppy.. I am a danger to every Smurf… I thought that being down here would be a different experience.. I thought I could Smurf all new inspiration… I got what I was looking for and I don't like it Sloppy." Painter says.

"What you just did though.. You didn't mean it right?" Sloppy says.

Painter lowers his head and shakes it even know in this darkness it was impossible to see and says: "no.. Of course not."

"I don't like it here Monsieur Sloppy… I want to go home.." Painter says.

"We all do Painter… Miner and Handy are Smurfing their best… Hang in there." Sloppy says.

"Smurf me the matches.." Sloppy says.

Painter tosses them in the direction of Sloppy's voice and they hit the ground with a clack. He rolls over and tries so hard to sleep, but was so frightened of what would happen if he left his guard down again. Handy overheard the entire thing, a single tear rolls down his cheek. Painter was suffering from a strange thing no Smurf in the world would understand except for Papa Smurf… Handy will regret getting the others involved in his mess for the rest of his life.


	4. Come Smurf or High Water

Smurfs Down Under (Branch 1 of Smurfocalypse)

Chapter 4: Come Smurf or High Water

The earthbound Smurfs awoke to Miner's boot in their ribs and a shovel placed in their hand. Their lungs full of dust and coal, their hearts full of sorrow and hopelessness.

The fear that they may never again see the light of day kept them motivated enough to continue on. The layer of filth and grime so thick on their body they appear to be infected. The Smurfs dug their way out of the coal vein in no time and had reached a natural underground cavern where they, for the first time in 2 weeks, were able to take a load off and rest. The supplies were almost inexistent. All that remained were the candles on their caps, a matchbox containing 3 matches, a few strips of dried meat, their digging equipment, and whatever personal possessions they could carry easily on their person. The cavern was a beautiful site once the dim light of candles entered its wake, banishing the darkness that reined in its presence for eternity up to this point. Though visibility was limited to the light radius of a few tiny candles, the Smurfs could tell they were the first to touch this land, so they set their equipment aside and enjoyed a well earned rest while Miner and Handy went over charts and mapped out tunnels.

"I don't understand why we couldn't have just Smurfed the way we came" Hunter said, removing his boots for the first time in weeks revealing healthy blue skin and a putrid scent.

"Me nether Hunter, but hey look on the Smurfy side of things… This cavern is big enough to get in some good old fashion exercise." Sporty says, stretching his legs and jogging in place.

"Smurfs! You wont believe what Fly just found! Water! There's water in this cavern!" Sloppy shouts excitedly, his voice echoing throughout the cave and piercing the ears of every Smurf present.

Water, like magic this word attracted the attention of all 6 of them. Handy and Miner ran up to Sloppy's location, followed by Hunter and Sporty with Painter no far behind. Miner inspected the water closely, lighting up their torch and sticking it into some dirt in the ground not far from what appeared to be a natural pond. The water had been sitting untouched by living creatures larger then a adult trout since the world began. It didn't take Miner long to recognize its geographical structure and pinpoint their exact location.

"Smurfs do you have any idea what this means?" Miner says excitedly.

The other Smurfs looked at each other and shrugged and then back at Miner.

"This is what ye call a dark lake.. it's a natural lake formed by water Smurfing underground! Which means we must be within 20 feet of the surface! Just an estimation but if its true that means we are closer to the surface then before the Smurfquake which means we are no longer lost!" Miner says.

"A interesting interpretation Miner. But we must not rule out the possibility of dark lakes Smurfing down further under." Handy says.

"You both are about as boring as Brainy! Is the water drinkable or not?!" Sporty shouts.

"I wouldn't Smurf my chances just yet Sporty… We must first examine it to see if water is Smurfing in and out.. If its stagnated you could get really sick or worse.." Handy says.

This caused a response of groaning amongst the thirsty Smurfs.

"I wouldn't Smurf anywhere near this water until Miner and I Smurf it out. If it is stagnated it could be harmful just having it touch you.. Especially with the open sores and cuts we have." Handy says.

"If its stagnated Fly is in trouble… He drank it" Sloppy says, holding out his finger for his overweight insect friend. Who was buzzing with happiness and immediately as soon as landing on Sloppy's finger, flew off and began circling the water.

"Well… That sums it up.. From Fly's behavior we must assume this water is indeed unsafe to drink." Handy says.

"What do you mean Handy?" Sloppy asked.

"Insects like Flies are largely attracted to still water. It was a good thing you two came along with us because if we didn't have Fly things would have gone wrong." Handy said.

"So we finally Smurf water only to find out its undrinkable?" Hunter asks.

"Sorry Smurfs.. We should Smurf as far away from this water as possible." Handy says, picking up his pickaxe.

"But on the bright side we should be out of here an back on the surface in a few days, provided we don't Smurf for rest." Miner says.

"What will you do once we reach the surface Handy?" Miner asks.

"Well, I think I'm going to find Papa Smurf.. I have had enough of this.." Handy says.

The other 5 Smurfs just nod their heads in agreement, as though Handy had spoke their minds.

Painter wandered around the cavern silently, looking for a place to paint when finally he managed to find flat rock on the cave wall and he removed his palette from his jacket. What drew Handy's attention was that he also withdrew a small jar of water amongst his supplies.

"Oh boy.. Painter is Smurfing one of his "masterpizzas" again.." Hunter says, as he walks past Handy to sit near the torch and fetch his boots.

"Yeah, I noticed.. You know what else Hunter?" Handy said.

Hunter looked back at Handy as he retrieved his boots.

"What is it Handy?" Hunter replied.

"Tell me Hunter… What does an artist use when Smurfing with paints?" Handy asks.

Hunter's face took a puzzled look.

"A brush?" Hunter asks.

"Not just that Hunter, something else… Something wet, something we need" Handy says.

Hunter takes a second to think before he gasps upon realizing Handy's point.

"You don't mean..?" Hunter says.

Handy nods in in response.

"How long do you suppose he has been Smurfing that to himself?" Hunter asks.

"I don't know Hunter, but I have a plan to maybe get it from him." Handy says.

"How?" Hunter asks.

"Well there's not really anything we can do but talk to him" Handy says.

"But Handy… He's out of his Smurf.." Hunter says.

"Don't worry about that Hunter, I'll talk to him." Handy says.

"I hope we can Smurf that water… Or we just might not make it to the surface.." Hunter says, as Handy walks to where Painter is.

"Painter?.." Handy says.

"Ah, monsieur Handy! Come to watch me Smurf my newest masterpizza?" Painter said with his back to Handy and his eyes focused on his work.

"Actually, Painter.. I was hoping you could teach me a few pointers. I want to paint too.." Handy says.

"Ah, a passion for the arts have you? Here, you may Smurf this palette and brush. I will get new from my pack." Painter says, giving his supplies to Handy and rushing off to the torch for his pack.

"Uh, hold on there Painter. How many more of these jars do you have?" Handy asks, holding up Painter's jar of water.

"About 3, why?" Painter asks.

"Well Painter.. You got that water before we Smurfed underground and left home right?" Handy asks.

Painter nods.

"And as you know, the water here is not drinkable and our supplies are out…" Handy says.

It took Painter a brief moment to put two and two together. Upon realization of Handy's point, he face palmed.

"Cord on blue Handy… I didn't even think about that at all… I'm sorry.. Pass these around." Painter says, reaching into his jacket pocket and handing the jars to Handy.

"I'm just not with it monsieur Handy… Ever since what happened to Scaredy I-.." Painter pauses, remembering.

Handy placed a hand on Painter's shoulder.

"Its alright Painter.. I understand" Handy says.

"So you really didn't want to paint then did you Handy?" Painter asks.

Handy shakes his head.

"But I would be more then happy to watch." Handy says, fearing what he might paint next but sitting down anyway.

Meanwhile, Sporty was running laps around the rather large cavern where they stopped to rest and map out a way back to the surface, when he stumbled upon something that caught his eye. He stopped for a brief moment to examine what seemed to be a deep hole in the cavern floor. The light of the torch just barely reached far enough to get a glimpse. Realizing he could have fallen into this hole many times while running around the lake, his blood turned cold. Once he was done running thoughts threw his head he screamed across the lake to Miner with a thought that maybe he would be able to explain this hole, only out of safety for his fellow Smurfs did he do so. Upon arriving, Miner examined the structure and shape of the hole, he held the torch down into it and yet still, he found no bottom. Finally, Miner tossed a stone into the center of the mysterious hole and listened for a corresponding noise that symbolized the pits end, after about 5 minutes the noise went off and the stone's long journey was over.

"Well Sporty, I don't think you should be Smurfin around here anymore." Miner says.

"That sure is a deep hole Miner, what do you suppose made it?" Sporty said.

"I'm not sure Sporty, whatever it is its certainly not an animal. I just hope it never comes back.." Miner says.

"Maybe its best we stay by the torch and not mess around in here anymore." Sporty says.

Miner nodded in agreement and the two of them made their way back to the 4 candles burning in the dark, to unite themselves with their fellow Smurfs and try to forget about the hole. Hours later the torch had been reset in the center of the familiar part of the cavern and the Smurfs went about doing their own thing. Hunter had removed his boots again and set them on the floor next to him along with his gun and just gazed into the flame. Next to him was Sloppy, Fly buzzed around him, landing on different parts of Hunter and Sloppy and then flying back off again the way flies do. Fly thoroughly enjoyed Sloppy and Hunter's combined stink. Sporty had actually taken a break from his exercises long enough to sit on the side opposite to Sloppy and Hunter's sitting spots around the torch to enjoy some conversation and a bit of water. Miner and Handy stood a fair distance away from the torch and were talking amongst each other and looking at a map of the mines, trying to decide where exactly they were and where their current location would stand on the map. Painter however, kept a far distance from the torch and was still at the smooth wall painting, using his candle for light. All that could be seen of Painter was the light from his candle.

Knowledge of the hole's existence brought with it the constant feeling of an eerie presence. To stare out across the lake where it had been discovered was to open yourself to spine chilling thoughts, none of them wanted to mention it, but the hole was seriously creeping them out. Nonetheless the hour came where drowsiness paid a visit to their eyes and the Smurfs put out their torch and laid down to sleep. Painter stayed awake, his candle still burning in the distance, But this was nothing new. Painter rarely slept after Scaredy's death. The depression that followed continued to put horrifying thoughts into his head and as result he dare not sleep out of fear of what could happen. He painted and painted deep into the night, deep into every night. What he painted? He has not the slightest clue. Every time a trance consumes him and his body moves freely as though it had a mind of its own, the images that result from this trance are anything but pleasant and would give any sensible being nightmares. Tonight it was happening again, Painter let the trance take him and his body painted the things only hell could possibly contain while he innocently slept.


	5. A New Can of Worms

Smurfs Down Under

Chapter 5: A New Can of Worms

The night continued for our Smurfs very smoothly for hours, at least they thought it was night, who could tell after 2 and a half weeks underground? Anyway the cavern had a peaceful feeling within it's silence that welcomed the Smurfs to slumber upon closing their eyes. However, there would be no sleep for Painter tonight. Although spiritually he was asleep his body continued to paint, this was a regular occurrence ever since Scaredy's death. His body painted without stop, touching up different parts of the painting that symbolized a hint of the hell that took place within Painter's subconscious. As his body painted, Painter was unaware of the message it was trying to send to him. Painter just wanted everything to go back to normal. He shared the same feelings as his fellow earthbound Smurfs, dreams of being home again, above ground in the serene, peaceful forest they once called home. His body ached and pained and was covered in filth, sores, and cuts.

The peaceful night was about to meet a tragic end. Painter was painting, completely unaware that the light radiating from his candle was attracting the attention of a most unpleasant entity. From the hole it emerged and had made it's way to a short distance behind Painter and had hidden itself inside the disgusting lake. There was a sudden splash, one that sounded as though a gigantic creature had jumped into a pool. This immediately drew the attention of the Smurfs who shot up from their sleeping place frantically looking around, blind as a bat, to try and make sense of this sudden commotion. The same figure that emerged from the pond had swiftly made it's way to where Painter was and upon seeing the shadow of this horrifying being Handy's heart about jumped out of his chest.

"Painter! Lookout!" Handy screamed.

The other Smurfs scattered about the cavern completely scared out of there mind and frantically screaming. Finally, Miner had managed to get the torch lit. All of this happened within seconds of the splash. By the time Painter snapped out of it he was staring down the throat of large worm-like creature. The creature let out a screech and rammed its enormous body into Painter with such force it slammed him up against the cave wall and smashed in his ribs. The other Smurfs could only watch in horror as the beast swallowed Painter whole and then practically flew across the lake and back into the hole from which it came and then there was silence, this silence did not last long because Handy about went out of his skull.

"No!.. NOO~! Painter!" Handy screamed, and fell to his knees and put his hands on the ground.

"What was that?!" Sloppy screamed.

"It was a demon!" Miner replied.

"It got Painter… He's gone.." Sporty says, having a loss for words.

"First Scaredy, then Painter?! This has gone to far! I bet that thing Smurfed the Smurfquake that got us into this mess in the first place!" Hunter screams, grabbing his gun and slinging it over his shoulder. He makes way towards the hole, lighting his candle.

"Hunter! Where are you going?!" Handy screams.

"Don't try to stop me Smurfs! I am doing what I was Smurfed to do.. I am going to Smurf me a worm!" Hunter says, sitting on the edge of the hole with his feet hanging over the side.

"Hunter, you can't even Smurf a can off the top of a rock with that thing! How will you ever Smurf that worm, provided you even make it?!" Handy shouts.

"Handy is right don't cha know?.. You cant hope to go down their and live.. Not without a plan that is.." Miner says, stepping into the torch light.

"Your surfing me, right?! You don't actually plan to follow that thing! We are so close to the surface!" Sporty yells.

"Listen Smurfs, how do we know Painter is not still alive in there?! He could need our help desperately! No Smurf left behind.. That's what Gutsy says.. And I for one will not step foot out of this earth knowing we could have saved Painter!" Hunter says.

"It's not worth risking our lives and getting Smurfed Hunter, you know as well as I do there is no way Painter lived that." Sloppy says.

"Its as Papa Smurf says: "There is always hope". If you Smurfs want to give up on Painter then fine go.. But I am going after that thing… Painter would have done the same for us.." Hunter says, throwing himself into the hole.

"Hunter! Wait!" Handy yells down the hole.

"Don't try to stop me!" Hunter yells back.

"No, I mean wait for me!" Handy says, jumping down.

Miner soon followed, leaving Sloppy and Sporty alone in the cavern in the dark.

"We are all going to Smurf…" Sporty says.

"Don't be a sour Smurf Sporty, maybe Hunter has a point.. Get your Smurf in the game!" Sloppy says, tapping Sporty's shoulder and jumping off the edge of the hole holding is cap, Fly following close by.

Sporty's eyes lit up at hearing his own saying and suddenly he felt he had the energy to run around the world ten times. Although it was against his better judgment, Sporty got a running start and dived head first into the hole.

The torch blew out as well their candles and The Smurfs found themselves performing a leap of faith in the dark through the middle of a strange hole in the ground that were scared of not 3 hours ago. As they were falling, a shadowy figure seemed to grab Sloppy as he fell and restrain his mouth, it dragged him off into the pitch black depths of wherever they happened to be. Shortly after Sloppy was taken the remaining 4 Smurfs fell into a foul smelling pile of what can only be labeled as worm shit. The rather large pile of droppings broke their fall, leaving them unharmed but very disgusted to the point of vomiting which just worsened their situation. The torch was completely ruined by the shit leaving only the very dim light of their cap candles as the only source of light.

"Wait! Where is Sloppy?!" Handy says, looking around, being first to light his candle.

"Didn't he jump down with us?" Hunter asks, sitting up. He and sporty fell head first into the mess.

Sporty sits up and makes a comical face like he was about to vomit as a mouth full of shit followed by vomit poured out of his mouth.

"Yeah, he jumped in before me.." Sporty says, holding his stomach.

"Ah, Smurf! My candles ruined!" Hunter said, slamming his hands into the pile.

"Mine to." Sporty says.

"Mines workin just fine." Miner says.

"Perfect! Then you guys go on and look for the worm and I'll search for Sloppy and the 5 of us will meet back up." Handy says.

"But how will we meet up? We don't even know where we are!" Hunter asks.

"Easy." Handy says, pointing to his candle. "what else produces light this far down?" Handy adds.

"Ah, I get you." Hunter says, the other 2 nodding their head in agreement.

"Great so see you soon Smurfs be careful out there!" Handy says, running off into the dark, his candle light fading out of sight.

"Hunter?" Miner says.

"The dump is fresh.. It can't be to far from here." Hunter says.

"Good then, I guess we should Smurf holes the same size as the one we jumped in to find the specific worm." Miner says.

Meanwhile, Handy found Fly who obviously knew where Sloppy was so Fly led Handy threw a few short tunnels. Fly certainly took a liking to the specific new layer of filth on Handy's lower body and stopped many times to swarm him, it took all the self control Handy had not to smash him. By the time Fly and Handy reached the third tunnel Handy had noticed a change in the temperature, the normal cold, damp air became increasingly hot. It was not long before the two of them encountered a wall of fire blocking the path. Fly buzzed and flew around frantically as Handy called out to Sloppy, hoping for an answer, he received none. From Fly's behavior Sloppy must be past that fire, but from the looks of things the fire continues on for miles. It began to look hopeless. Handy balled up in a corner just staring into the flames with Fly, and began to weep.


	6. The Anti-Smurf

Smurfs Down Under

Chapter 6: The Anti-Smurf

When Sloppy came to he knew not what to think at first. All around him was fire, flames that brought no harm to his skin upon touch. He sat up and looked around the surrounding area to find the same thing, fire. He suddenly heard a familiar voice in the distance, but it made no sense that he heard this voice for he never again thought he would hear it. It made just about as much sense as sitting in a room of fire and not being burnt.

"Oh my Smurfness… No, no, no that will simply never do.." the voice said.

"You don't like it?" Another voice Sloppy couldn't identify said.

"Oh heavens no… It totally messes my complexion." the familiar voice said.

Sloppy knew something funny was going on but he had no idea what. He stood up and walked towards the voice when a wall of fire slowly parted for him to walk through as though it were an automatic door at a super market. Upon crossing the wall ignited once more and to add to Sloppy's confusion he saw Vanity Smurf standing in the middle of the room of fire, and in front of him was another being sitting in a throne with its back to him, the being wore a black Smurf cap. Vanity spotted Sloppy and greeted him.

"Hey Sloppy, I didn't think any Smurf would be showing up so soon. Excellency, look!" Vanity said, pointing towards Sloppy.

"Huh? Vanity!? Whats Smurfing on?" Sloppy says.

"Well now, what have we here?" The figure in the Throne said.

"This is Sloppy Smurf Excellency.. He is also from my village.." Vanity says.

"Oh? I see… Greetings Sloppy please, come now my dear boy don't be afraid." The figure said.

The being in the chair turned around so he was facing Sloppy, He was a bright red Smurf with black Smurf clothes and a trident in his hand, on his chin was a pointy beard and he had a thin mustache, his tail was long though instead of short, and ended in a diamond shape instead of a circle. This Smurf did not look nice at all from Sloppy's perspective and even when he smiled it seemed like he had a nasty secret.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sloppy asked, still very confused.

"Why, my little Smurf don't you know about me? I am The Great Smurf.." The entity lied.

"The.. Great… Smurf?" Sloppy asked.

"But of course dear boy…" The entity answered yet again.

"But.. I don't understand… Wouldn't this mean I Smurfed the bucket?" Sloppy said.

"You almost did my little Smurf… But I saved you, being the kind and generous Smurf I am.." The entity said.

"Excuse Great Smurf… Its just I didn't know you existed.." Sloppy said.

"Oh don't worry yourself dear boy, it is not your fault that you do not know of me…" The entity said.

"Its not?" Sloppy asks.

"Why, of course not" The entity answered.

"This is all very confusing… How is Vanity here? I know he was dead… At least its what I heard.." Sloppy said.

"Come now.. You don't always believe everything you hear now you? Why, that would just be silly.." The entity said.

"I guess your right." Sloppy replied.

"But of course I am right." The entity said.

"What happened anyway?" Sloppy asked.

"Your candle fell into a coal vein while still lit.. You were almost a goner until I found you." the entity said.

"Is that why there is fire everywhere?" Sloppy asked.

"yes". the entity answered.

"Sloppy I saved your Smurf right?" the entity asks.

"I guess so." Sloppy answers.

"Then in that case it would only be Smurfy to help me out with something right?" the entity said.

"Sure Great Smurf! Anything you need!" Sloppy said with a smile.

"Oh, I am so fortunate to have found a Smurf as Smurfy as you and Vanity." the entitiy said.

"You see, I wish to Smurf the world the way things were before all of this happened… But there is an evil Anti-Smurf trying to stop me.. He trapped me down here just like he trapped you and whenever I try to send help out to save me Evil Smurfs hurt my dear friends… I need special Smurfs like you and Vanity to help me.. But until I find more helpers I am trapped.. I need you and Vanity to help find these special Smurfs and bring them to me so that maybe they can help.." the entity explained.

"Wow! You mean you could really Smurf the world back the way it was?!" Sloppy says.

"I just need your help Sloppy.." the entity says.

"Sure Great Smurf! Anything for my fellow Smurfs!" Sloppy says with a smile.

"Excellent heh, heh." the entity grinned and handed Sloppy a piece of parchment with Vanity's name on the top in red ink.

"I need you to sign your Smurf here as a promise you will help me…" the entity said.

Sloppy foolishly signed his named under Vanity's and the entity laughed an evil laugh and shoved his fist into Sloppy's stomach. The entity pulled out Sloppy's soul and the 3 of them disappeared into the fire, leaving charred Smurf bones behind.

"Hey! What are you doing!? You said you were going to save my Smurf!" Sloppy cried, as the entity dragged Vanity and Sloppy's souls further down through the earth.

"Fool! Did you really think I was the "The Great Smurf" that every Smurf is suddenly speaking so fondly of?!" The entity hissed.

"Just wait until Papa Smurf finds out about this! He will save us and you will be in deep trouble!" Sloppy yells.

"You ignorant blue fiend! Papa Smurf cant save you from death! Your mine now! For all eternity!" The entity yells before laughing sinisterly.

"Help! Papa Smurf~!" Sloppy screams desperately.

"It is no use! Papa Smurf could never reach hell! Even if he did this is my domain! Shut this foul smelling Smurf up Vanity!" The entity screamed as they continue to descend through the layers of the earth.

Vanity tosses his mirror aside as though it met nothing to him and wrap his hands around Sloppy's throat. Sloppy gasped and choked for air as he saw Vanity's figure change from his normal look to that of a charred, almost undead version of himself, kind of like the way he looked when he died but more sinister with black holes for eyes and two sharp looking fangs that hung out of his mouth and reached his chin in length. This vile creature that was once Vanity mercilessly sapped the energy from Sloppy's soul until it could no longer maintain it's shape. Sloppy took the form of an orb which the entity shoved in a blood stained cloth sack as they finally reached the realms of hell.

"Welcome Home Beelzebub! In time I will make you understand your true purpose!" The entity yelled, as he dumped the spirit orb out of the sack and it reshaped into Sloppy.

The sinister entity was known as The Anti-Smurf, who just like The Great Smurf, had unique appearance and power and apparently also owned his own realm of divine land. He stared down at Sloppy from his throne and grinned a nasty, evil grin. Sloppy was motionless, standing up straight with a blank expression. Within seconds Fly hovered by his side in spirit also, and upon seeing Fly, The Anti-Smurf threw back his head and enjoyed a victorious evil laugh.

"Yes, yes I know it! I know I found him this time! My son! The Lord of the Flies!" The Anti-Smurf said.

"What would you have us do next Excellency?" Vanity asked.

"You must now go forth and find your 5 other siblings! No doubt all of them are led by this "Papa Smurf". That bastard Divinity took away my children, wiped their memories, and scattered them about the living like seeds… We will find the others and then.. Then we will have our vengeance!" The Anti-Smurf said.

"We will have Divinity and all of his followers on their knees.. And then you can assume the Divine Throne.. The throne you rightfully deserve." Vanity says.

And so a question long pondered is now answered. The sinister Anti-Smurf is to blame for all of the demonic attacks on the Smurfs during this time of chaos. What does this mean? Who are these other "children" the Anti-Smurf speaks of? And what might happen should he succeed in finding them? All of these questions and more will in time reveal themselves as the story progresses onward! Be sure not to miss it! (to view a more detailed character background of The Anti-Smurf and other , check out My Smurfocalypse Fan Forum!)


	7. The Final Chapter

Chapter 7: How to Smurf Fried Worms (The Final Chapter)

The mocking words of Doctor Smurf ran through Handy's head as he tried to put himself together mentally and rejoin Hunter, Sporty, and Miner on their seemingly hopeless struggle to make it above ground alive. When Handy reunited with the group he informed them of the unlikely chance Sloppy was alive and they all as a group performed a short memorial service for Sloppy as they had Scaredy and moved forth down the large tunnels that they now knew were formed by the body of an oversized worm creature that apparently has taken a liking to Smurf flesh. Of course every last one of them were terrified of pursuing this creature but the possibility that Painter still lives urges them to continue their search for the beast.

They followed the path for what seemed like hours, just walking nearly blind down a long tunnel coated in a strange ooze that apparently this creature's body is covered in. They followed the sounds of rock busting apart and the rumbling of the earth as the massive creature moves about, morphing the very earth to suit its needs without care or consideration of consequences. Then, like a train, the worm came to stop gradually decreasing in speed until coming to a halt, the creature shortly began snoring and it echoed around the walls of the freshly made tunnel, piercing the ears of the Smurfs.

"Alright Smurfs, it seems to be asleep so everyone gather around, I have a plan." Handy says.

The small group of Smurfs gathered around Handy as he examined closely the worm's ooze.

"It smells of gas.." Miner says immediately.

"Gas?.. What do you mean gas?" Handy asks.

"Some places underground have empty caverns that are Smurfed to the brim with natural gas. It usually be very dangerous to Smurf open flame near it." Miner says.

"I thought this goop Smurfed a little funny" Sporty says, ridding his hands of the slime by throwing his hands down to his sides fast.

"I don't get what your saying Miner.. The candles are Smurfing just fine." Hunter says.

"Aye, that be unusual indeed.. But be warned this goop is dangerous somehow." Miner says.

"Anyway.. Smurfs, the worm has stopped to rest.. So I propose we Smurf it while its sleeping and see if Painter is ok." Handy says.

"How are we going to Smurf this Handy?" Miner asks.

Handy removes his pencil from above his ear and places the eraser to his lips as he comes up with his plan to stealth fully and safely investigate the worms stomach.

"Ok… I have an idea. Sporty, there is no Smurf faster then you am I right?" Handy asks.

"Of course not! Any Smurf wants to test that I am ready anytime any day!" Sporty says.

"Ok, and Hunter! I bet you would love to prove to the other Smurfs that you Smurfed down a huge worm!" Handy says.

"You bet Handy. I would really be recognized then huh?" Hunter says.

"Miner, you still have that rope around your waist?" Handy asks.

"I do Handy.." Miner answers.

"Ok… This may seem like a dangerous task. But if it is Smurfed right we should be able to do it safely. Sporty and Hunter will have the candles… Since we only have two candles left it will be up to you two to do this. I need Sporty to run as fast as he can to the worms location and tie the rope around his waist. Then I need Hunter to hold onto the other end. Sporty will Smurf down into the worm's mouth and look around for Painter. If he is ok you will bring him out and the 3 of you will make a run for it back to this spot." Handy says.

"What happens if the worm wakes up while I'm inside?" Sporty says.

"Hunter will Smurf you out with his knife." Handy says.

"Why don't we just do that to begin with?" Hunter asks.

"Because… you might wake it up and then we will be done for anyway." Handy says.

"What will you two do?" Hunter asks.

"Not much we can do with no light" Miner says.

"We should get started, time is smurfing short." Hunter says.

"Right!" Sporty says, fastening the rope around his waist and sprinting as fast as he can to the end of the tunnel where the gigantic train sized worm sleeps.

Sporty makes it to the worm in record time and immediately begins searching for the mouth. When Hunter shows up minutes later, Sporty has him tie the other end of the rope around one of the worm's sharp fangs. Hunter ties the rope tightly around one of the rather large teeth nearest to the lips and then holds onto to it for support and gazes down the throat of the ugly creature. It had razor sharp teeth trailing far down its throat for as far as the light radius of the candle would allow which was maybe a foot and a half but even so that was an unusual amount of teeth. Sporty was going to dive down it when Hunter stopped him by putting his arm out in front of him and then pointed down to all the teeth. This horrifying sight nearly frightens Sporty to the point of screaming but he secures the scream by placing his hands over his mouth. Sporty began gradually inching his way down the massive throat of the beast, every so often resting on a tooth, he made it about as far down as a couple feet when he realized he was not going any further down. He looks up at Hunter who shrugs, pointing to the rope, it was fully extended. Hunter begins pulling Sporty up when Sporty raises a hand in protest. Sporty then does the unthinkable, he lands on a tooth and unties the rope from his waist and then, with a running start dives head first into the dark pit that was the beasts throat.

Hunter reaches his arm out and yells his name, which echoed from both the beasts throat and the cave itself, reaching back to Miner and Handy who shot up in horror and shouted back to Hunter wondering what happened. To make matters worse, the worm awakens due to the noise and woops its head back and forth as though to shake the sleep from its eyes. Its eyes were bright red, red as blood, And they laminated the cavern same as they had when they first encountered it, but more intense in such a way that the light reflected off the cavern wall a bit and made visibility to those behind it possible. It shook its head violently back and forth, slamming the side of its face into the cave walls and although Hunter held on the best he could he eventually was shaken loose from the tooth and he fell several feet to the ground, landing on his leg and breaking it, the noise echoing throughout the cave as he screamed in pain an fear. The worm turned in Hunter's direction and stared into his eyes with those deep, expressionless, red eyes and for a brief moment they were staring each other down. Hunter backed against the cave wall as far as he could away from it, its breath smelled strongly of the gas Miner mentioned. Hunter saw his long life flash before his eyes as the worm opened its mouth, revealing all of its ugly teeth.

"Y-you wont Smurf me alive! Don't come any closer!" Hunter screamed, grabbing his gun and aiming at the worm's eye.

"Hunter! What is Smurfing on out there?! Get your knife!" Handy cried.

"I…. I'm sorry Handy" Hunter said, tears coming down his cheeks.

The worm persisted and without a moments hesitation, Hunter pulled the trigger of the Smurfgun. The sudden burst of flame caused a massive explosion which conflicted with the surrounding gas and filled the entire tunnel with flame, rock and debris shot into the air and one last cry of the worm was heard before the aftermath of the explosion comsumed more and more of the tunnel, the explosion was so incredible it actually made a hole in the earth's crust exposing sunlight which currently could not be seen.

"By Smurf Handy! It be smurfin this way!" Miner yells.

"Smurf for cover!" Handy yells, as they both run for their lives from aftermath of the great explosion which was gaining on them fast.

Miner turns around only to see a huge bolder coming at him which he strikes with his pickaxe with great agility and smashes to a hundred pieces. It eventually gets so close that Handy and Miner have no choice but to take a dive and cover their heads with their hands. The aftermath ripped threw the cave and critically damaged both Miner and Handy. They both fell victim to unconsciousness, one that they were very fortunate to wake up from in some ways more then others. They both painfully crawled to the light, led on only by the will to live. Each time they forced themselves forward it they entered a world of pain that they couldn't even describe. It hurt so much but they made it, in no time they were laying miserably on the cold ground staring up at the sky, they were bleeding bad and their legs were broken but yet there was the sky, it burned their eyes to look at it. They laid motionless until they heard a blood curdling sound. It sounded like one gasping for air but then a fluid prevented the gasp from carrying out so it turned to a gurgle. Handy weakly turned his head to see Sporty laying on the ground on his stomach facing Handy, his arm was missing and blood was everywhere, he was also badly burned and covered in worm guts.

"H-….Handy…. Pl-please…I don't wanna die!" Sporty managed to voice out, tears streaming down his face.

"I-… I know… M-me.. Neither.." Handy says.

"Handy…. H-help.. Me… please…" Sporty painfully words out.

Sporty then layed his head on the ground and was motionless. It was obvious he had passed. Handy looks up to the sky and weeps heavily. Nobody wanted to go home more then Sporty.. And now he wouldn't even get to. Handy regrets heavily ever going down there with Miner.. And he will forever regret dragging his dear friends along with him. So ends the tragic journey of 7 brave Smurfs who choose to boldly pursue the world without the aid of Papa Smurf. Handy learned much through this tragic experience and also learned that demonic beings roam the underground for reasons he does not understand. What was to be a simple one night stay in the village mines resulted in absolute terror. Handy takes another look at the sky…. And then closes his eyes.

Thank you for reading "Smurfs Down Under" this branch is now at a close. To see what happens next you should continue reading the main story: "The Smurfocalypse" I really do hope this story did not offend anybody fore I understand how a Smurf death can really bring strong emotion into your mind. Trust me I had trouble killing off characters some of my favorite Smurfs starred in this side story. Bare with me it will all make sense soon enough.


End file.
